


jun's birthday extravaganza

by nervouscity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgy, Overstimulation, POV Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscity/pseuds/nervouscity
Summary: everyone helps out on jun's birthday.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	jun's birthday extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> this was too long to put in my one shots, and yes this is a repost!

Jun laid on the floor of the practice room, out of breath. It was far too hot in here.

He felt a presence near him and opened his eyes to see who it was. Minghao rubbed his tummy with a small smile. "Happy birthday, baby."

Jun grinned. "You already told me."

"So?" Minghao asked.

Jeonghan came into view above his face. He kissed him, but it didn't last long. "Too tired, can't breathe." Jun said.

Jeonghan kissed around his face instead. Jun smiled. Next, Soonyoung sat by his hip and massaged his thigh. Jun sighed and closed his eyes, content with what was happening.

"You deserve a special birthday." Seungcheol said, appearing next to Soonyoung. Jun was surrounded, but in a good way.

Minghao pushed up Jun's shirt and Jun asked, "Why?"

"Why?" Jeonghan repeated. "You deserve everything."

Jun chuckled. "How are you gonna make it special, then?"

"You'll see." Soonyoung said. He kneeled between his legs and slid his hands up Jun's thighs.

Jun opened his eyes. He understood what was happening now. He sat up on his elbows, glancing between the four of them.

"You wanna find out, baby?" Minghao asked. He rucked up Jun's shirt until his chest was exposed.

Jun nodded, albeit hesitantly. He would feel more comfortable if they were at home, not out in the open like this. But he wasn't passing this up.

Minghao took off his shirt, and Jun sat up to let him. Jeonghan's hands were on his pecs and Soonyoung was undoing his pants. Seungcheol rubbed his stomach. It was overwhelming, all the attention, so Jun laid down and closed his eyes.

"We just wanna make you feel good, angel, but tell us if you want to stop." Minghao said. He was running his fingers through Jun's hair.

"At any time and for anything. We won't be mad; this is about you." Jeonghan continued. He rubbed his nipple, making Jun sigh.

"I know." Jun replied. He lifted his hips to let Soonyoung pull his pants down. He was chubbing up, but really needed a touch to get him going.

"Junnie, are you a cock slut?"

Seungcheol's breath caught.

"Pardon?" Jun asked.

"Do you like giving as much as you like receiving; do you want us to have our cocks in your face and hands or do you just want to be touched?" Soonyoung finished.

Jun took a moment to think. His sessions with the members are almost exclusively one-on-one, so he hasn't had much experience with what was being asked. He had a feeling he knew what he liked, though.

"I think just touched. Wanna be the center of attention." Jun answered.

There were responses from each of them, but Jun heard Minghao's "good" the loudest. His smirk was kissed away by Minghao himself. Jeonghan joined on his neck from the other side, but in a few moments they both left and Jun heard kissing noises above him.

"Neither of you are Jun." Soonyoung told them. He was palming him now, getting him harder.

"I don't mind if you guys do stuff." Jun said.

Silence, and then more kissing. Jun opened his eyes. If something was happening, he wanted to watch. But he seemingly missed the action. Minghao moved away while Seungcheol dipped down to kiss his tummy and Jeonghan went back to his neck.

Jun made eye contact with Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked totally determined, and Jun was reminded of where they were again. He was hoping whatever this was will be quick, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

Soonyoung pulled down his underwear. Jun's clothes were around his thighs, but he still felt exposed. He watched Soonyoung lean down and start to kiss his thighs.

"Why… um, we didn't do this last year. Or for other members…" Jun tried.

"You don't want it, baby?" Soonyoung asked, lifting his head up.

"No, I do, just…"

Minghao lifted Jun's shoulders and settled his head in his lap. He rubbed Jun's chest and said, "We just wanted to do something nice. We all love you, baby."

Jun blushed when he heard the "baby" in Chinese. Minghao began to play with his nipples, and he bit his lip to hide a moan. Jun bit harder when Seungcheol did the same to the other one.

Jun couldn't hide his gasp when Soonyoung took his cock into his mouth.

"Your noises are beautiful, pretty boy, but you need to be quiet." Jeonghan told him.

Jun nodded slightly. He touched his neck, feeling a few hickeys Jeonghan had made. Jeonghan smirked and moved down to join Soonyoung. Jun covered his mouth with a hand.

"They look good like that, don't they?" Minghao murmured.

Jun watched Soonyoung and Jeonghan kiss and lick along his dick. The contrast of their mouths--the fact that there were two of them--was more of a turn-on than Jun expected it to be. Half of it was the added pleasure and half was the difference in the stimulation. Not to mention that Jun adored the two of them.

"What do you want, sweetheart? We'll do anything." Seungcheol told him.

Jun's nipples were almost numb by now, almost painfully. He waved their hands away, and thankfully they both got the message. The two ran their hands up and down Jun's front instead.

"I-I don't know… I like this." Jun answered. "I just want… just want your hands on me."

Seungcheol hummed. Soonyoung pulled Jun's clothes to his ankles, then urged his knees up and widened his legs. Jun let them fall with gravity, and his knees were almost to the floor. Soonyoung sucked on his thigh while Jeonghan continued blowing him.

"Give me your hands." Minghao said.

Jun raised them up. He was breathing heavily and letting out small whimpers. Minghao moved them behind Jun's neck and held his wrists. Seungcheol covered Jun's mouth. Jun felt more exposed now, but he sort of liked it.

Soonyoung sucked on his balls and Jeonghan switched to licking up and down his length. Jun squirmed underneath them.

Jun said Seungcheol's name, and Seungcheol removed his hand to ask what he wanted. "Touch me again. My chest. I'll be quiet." Jun said.

Seungcheol used his other hand to rub and tweak his nipple. Minghao held Jun's wrists with one hand and used his other to do the same. Jun bit his lip, squirming again.

"Good boy." Soonyoung mumbled, not even looking at him.

Jun has been called that very few times, and always hid his reaction to make sure the others didn't know how much he liked it. This time, though; he was already overwhelmed and nervous. He shied away a little bit, closing his legs slightly and trying to cover his face with his arms.

"Oh, what's this?" Jeonghan asked. "You like that name, don't you?"

Jun stayed silent and avoided eye contact.

"I think he does." Soonyoung said. Jun could hear his smile.

"Why haven't you told us?" Minghao asked, gently moving away Jun's arms.

Jun huffed. "It's embarrassing." He mumbled.

"No it isn't," Soonyoung laughed. "Plenty of people like worse stuff than you. I know I do."

Jun looked at him. Soonyoung winked, then took his cockhead in his mouth. Jun gasped and flinched. Jeonghan stroked the rest with his hand.

"Every time you have sex should be the best time, get it? We want to know what you're into to make our time together perfect." Seungcheol told him.

Jun bit his lip. "Wh-what are you into?"

Seungcheol hummed in thought. "I just like being fully submissive. Being taken care of, being degraded, things like that."

Jun tilted his head to look at Minghao.

"Bondage, mostly. For me and other people." Minghao answered.

That made sense, considering he was holding Jun's hands back. Jun then looked to Jeonghan since he didn't have his mouth full.

"Me? I like dirty talk. 'Good boy' included. And spanking, but not too rough. Soonie?"

Soonyoung got off of him, and Jeonghan immediately took his place. Jun moaned quietly when he did.

"All of what they said and more. You have no reason to be embarrassed, baby. Your sex could've been that much better if you told us sooner." Soonyoung said.

"None of you have told me about what you like." Jun said. With the exception of a select few, he's never had conversations about kinks.

"Those of us that like rougher things don't want to scare anyone. We don't go parading it, we just stick to each other." Soonyoung told him.

"Then how do you know if others aren't into it?"

Soonyoung paused. "Fair. Are you?"

"No…" Jun trailed off. Soonyoung chuckled. "Still. It-it'd be nice for all of us to be open with each other."

Soonyoung nodded. He then ruffled Jeonghan's hair and said, "Is Hannie not blowing you good enough?"

"No, no, I'm close." Jun assured him.

Soonyoung smirked and joined Jeonghan on his cock once again. Seungcheol bent down to kiss him. Kissing Seungcheol was always fun; it felt like they were taking turns on who was in control.

Soon enough, they got him to climax. Jun's moans got lost in Seungcheol's mouth. Once Jun had gotten through it, Jeonghan and Soonyoung licked him clean. This made Jun whine and writhe with sensitivity, but they held him down and cleaned him up. They even redressed him.

"Thank you." Jun whispered.

Minghao got out from under him and gently set his head down. He kissed his forehead and said, "Thank you. You were so good."

Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol pecked his cheeks and forehead. "Such a good boy." Soonyoung said.

"What--what about you guys?" Jun said. He had felt Minghao's erection under him and knew the other three were the same.

"This was about you, pretty baby. We can handle ourselves." Jeonghan told him.

Jun didn't feel good about this, but they didn't give him time to argue. They stood and started packing up. Jun stayed where he was, still dazed. It wasn't much of a problem, though, because they packed up for him.

In the car, Jun was told he was going to be dropped off at the studio to record for Jihoon. He barely processed the words, still thinking about what just happened. Group sex has never really been thought of as an option for Jun, for whatever reason. Whenever it happened, it was usually because two people were too needy to wait to get alone. But Jun was starting to get curious and want to explore.

He had to remember why they were stopping at the studio. The goodbye was more awkward than usual, but on the way up Jun tried to steel himself. He didn't want the others to know what just happened.

Once inside, he was greeted by not only Jihoon, but Seokmin, Vernon, and Wonwoo too. Jun said hello but quickly got in the booth so he wouldn't have to talk too much. He smoothed down his shirt multiple times to make sure there was nothing on it.

Recording went by without difficulty. It even let him forget for a while.

It came back, though, when Jun was on the couch and surrounded by the others. The amount of people and the closeness reminded him of what he just did, and it was making him nervous.

"Hey, Jun, guess what I heard." Seokmin started. Jun looked at him, eyes wide. Seokmin leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I heard you like being called a good boy."

Jun's heart almost stopped. Seokmin "whispered" loud enough for the others to hear, and Jun could feel them all staring at him.

"Wh-who told you that?" Jun asked. He was staring off into space so he wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"Soonyoung. What a brat." Jihoon answered.

Jun looked at him. Everybody knew, then. "Are you going to make fun of me?" he whispered.

"No, baby, of course not." Wonwoo said, petting his hair.

Jun looked at him next. "What's happening?"

"We just wanna make you feel good." Seokmin said. He started rubbing Jun's thigh.

"But I--I already…" Jun tried. He turned to Vernon, who appeared between his legs.

"We know. You deserve more." Vernon said, slowly spreading his knees. His hands were warm.

Jun was nervous again. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so they stayed clasped in his lap. "I don't."

"Don't say that." Jihoon said. He left his chair and joined Vernon on the floor.

Jun closed his eyes and took deep breaths. This wasn't normal for them--they don't do this for birthdays and don't have group sex more than once in a day. Why him?

"We love you, baby. Let us show you." Seokmin said, tilting Jun's head to face him. Jun opened his eyes, and Seokmin kissed him.

Jun moaned into it, cupping Seokmin's face. He didn't get much kissing in the practice room. He felt his pants being undone, but wasn't worried. Wonwoo, on the other side of him, started kissing his neck.

Jun lifted his hips to let his clothes be pulled down. To his surprise, they took his pants and underwear at the same time. He broke away to see what they were going to do.

Jihoon took his cock in his hand and pumped. "Who wants to fuck him?" he asked.

Jun's eyes widened.

"I do." Wonwoo said. And so did the rest of them.

"You alright with that?" Jihoon asked.

Jun nodded, even though he's never done this before.

"Fuck yes. I love gangbangs." Seokmin murmured.

Jun looked at him, earning a smirk. Seokmin pulled off Jun's shirt and tossed it away. Seokmin, Wonwoo, and Vernon immediately started feeling him up.

"I-I really don't deserve this…" Jun tried.

"Shut up." Wonwoo told him, turning his head to kiss him. He was a lot rougher than Seokmin. "I wanna spit roast him."

Jun whimpered.

"You fuck I'll blow?" Vernon suggested.

"You'll get blown." Jihoon corrected.

"Be quiet. You knew what I meant." Vernon said.

Jun smiled a bit. He was then distracted by Seokmin's mouth on his nipple. He gasped, and a small moan escaped his open mouth. Seokmin flicked the bud with his tongue.

"We should fuck in the booth so it's quieter." Wonwoo said.

"Good idea." Jihoon replied. He was using both hands on Jun's cock.

"I-I…" Jun started. They all stopped and looked at him. "I've never…" He tried again. He was nervous and bound to make mistakes and needed them to know he was new to all of this.

"Never done anything like this before?" Vernon guessed. Jun nodded hastily. "Don't worry, baby, we'll be doing all the work."

"Just let us take care of you." Seokmin added. "Be a good boy and do what we say."

Jun bit his lip. He hated how much that name affected him. He hated how much he wanted to follow directions to get Seokmin's approval.

"I love how worked up that gets him." Wonwoo said quietly.

Jun screwed his eyes shut. Now he hated Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung also told me they teased Minghao all the way home. He had a wet spot in his pants by the time they got there." Jihoon said.

The three chuckled. Jun pictured it, and the image sent heat to his groin. Jihoon took his hand away. Jun opened his eyes to see what was happening, and saw he was fully hard now.

"I wanna blow him." Vernon said.

"Wait," Seokmin stopped him. "If we're all fucking him then I don't think we should get him too worked up."

"So he can last longer." Wonwoo said, smiling.

Jun whimpered.

"Bend over the couch." Jihoon told him.

When Jun didn't move right away, the four of them turned him over themselves. They started talking about lube, asking if Jihoon had any here, and Jun was reminded of something.

"Wait," Jun said. He was quiet, but all of them stopped. "Um… condoms?"

They were silent.

"I have some but they won't fit you guys." Jihoon eventually said.

Seokmin rubbed Jun's back. "We're all clean, baby, we've only been with each other. But if you want to stop, we can stop."

They waited for his response. Seokmin was right, but Jun still didn't know how to feel. Maybe if they don't cum in him, so he wouldn't have to clean up.

"No, it's okay. Just… maybe don't cum in me since, you know, I can't clean myself here." Jun said.

"No problem." Seokmin said. "Ready to be prepped?"

Jun nodded. He got settled, his arms under his chest and legs spread for them. A bottle opened and closed, then a lubed finger was entered.

"I wanna do it." Vernon said.

"Wait your turn." Jihoon replied.

Jun smiled slightly. "You--you can do it at the same time."

"Oh, such a good boy. Ready for anything, just wanna please, right?" Wonwoo teased.

Jun turned to him. He nodded, but stayed quiet because he was still embarrassed. Wonwoo grinned and slapped his hand on Jun's ass, although not too hard. Jun whined and Wonwoo squeezed him.

Jihoon entered another finger. On his other cheek, Seokmin leaned down to kiss and lick him. Jun whined and hid his face in the couch. Jihoon was brushing against his prostate every so often.

"Baby," Wonwoo said.

Jun looked at him again. His face was right next to his dick this time. Jun brought out a hand to stroke him, also setting his lips on the tip.

Another finger entered, and it felt like it was from a different hand. Jun assumed Vernon. He whined again.

"Don't rush him." Jihoon chided.

"It's okay." Jun assured him. "Feels good… want more."

Seokmin sat up. "See, we'll give you what you want. But only if you speak up, understand?"

Jun nodded. He looked up to Wonwoo, who was smiling fondly. Wonwoo pet his hair. Jun kept pumping him, but the position was too awkward to use his mouth. He hoped Wonwoo didn't mind.

Vernon and Jihoon were at different depths, different speeds, and were stretching him in different directions. It was overwhelming. He made a sound each time one of them reached his prostate, but it wasn't often. Maybe for what Wonwoo said; so he can last longer.

Seokmin massaged and played with his ass as they fingered him. Jun was almost to his breaking point when Vernon pushed in a second digit. Now there were four inside of him.

Vernon and Jihoon pulled in opposite directions, stretching his hole for them to look at. Jun hid his face again.

"Beautiful." Jihoon whispered.

Someone licked into him, making Jun gasp loudly. "Can't wait to ruin him." Vernon murmured.

"I wanna fuck him first." Seokmin said.

"No fair!" Vernon protested.

"Well, it was my idea, so--" Jihoon said.

"Let's let Junnie choose." Wonwoo said, quieting them.

Jun felt even more exposed now that they were waiting on him. The problem was, he didn't have a preference.

"I don't care, guys…" Jun tried. He removed his hand from Wonwoo's cock.

"Surely you do." Vernon said.

Jun lifted his head up, twisting to look at the two behind him. "Really… I want all of you, I don't care about the order."

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors." Jihoon said.

Jun smiled and dropped his head. Vernon and Jihoon played, and so did Seokmin and Wonwoo. Finally, Seokmin won after playing Jihoon. Seokmin cheered, making Jun laugh. They quickly stood him up.

Jun stumbled once he was up, both at the suddenness and the fact that he was a little dazed from being fingered. They steadied him immediately, holding on tight and giving small apology kisses.

Once Jun assured them he was okay, they crammed into the recording booth. Due to its size, they left the door open so the ones waiting could form a line.

Jun was placed on his hands and knees. Seokmin got situated behind him, and Jun heard him taking off his clothes and the sound of the lube bottle opening. Jun moved to his elbows and arched his back. Seokmin gave an appreciative hum and grabbed his ass.

Seokmin pushed in. Jun's jaw dropped. He was around the same size as when Jihoon and Vernon stretched him, but felt much fuller. Jun hasn't been fucked in a while, and was reminded of what he was missing out on.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, baby boy."

Jun moaned at his words. He began to rock back and forth. Without the condom, he could feel the ridges and curves of Seokmin's cock on his walls. He rocked faster.

"Eager." Vernon commented, smiling.

"Feels good…" Jun said, his voice weak. Vernon pet his hair.

"Are we fucking him until we cum or based on how close he is?" Seokmin asked. He set his hand on Jun's hips and guided him back and forth.

"If we fuck him past his orgasm he might be too sensitive to continue." Jihoon said. "How about we each take five minutes? Then we can cum on him together."

Jun grinned at how serious he sounded. Then, his jaw dropped once again when Seokmin started thrusting hard.

"I'm making my five minutes worth it, sorry baby." Seokmin said.

Jun moaned and closed his eyes. He was suddenly aware of where they were, how they were in Jihoon's studio and anyone could walk in at any moment. It didn't bother him as much as it should've, though, with Seokmin distracting him. The warmth, pleasure, and fullness were all comforting.

Seokmin grabbed his hair and pulled him up. Jun gasped at the sudden movement, but quickly melted into him. He took Seokmin's hand from his hip and wrapped his arm around his waist. In this position, Seokmin was hitting his prostate more often. Almost like Jun would feel him in his tummy if he checked.

Seokmin kissed his neck, and Jun tilted his head to give him more room. He was feeling more worn-out that usual, but that was probably because of what happened in the practice room.

"You're gonna suck my cock after this, okay?" Seokmin whispered.

Jun nodded. After a couple of moments, Seokmin was told his time was up. He didn't pull out right away, first placing Jun back down. Jun whined when he left.

"It's my turn, I played against Seokmin." Jihoon said.

Jun smiled a tiny bit. Jihoon kneeled behind him like Seokmin just did and didn't waste any time entering. Jun yelped quietly. He went back to his elbows and hung his head.

Jun had to open his eyes when somebody came in front of him. Apparently, Seokmin wasn't kidding about getting blown. He sat against the wall, his crotch in the perfect place for Jun. Jun opened his mouth and was thrusted forward by Jihoon.

Seokmin sighed in relief. "Gonna cum fast, okay, honey? You wanna swallow it?" he said, petting his hair.

Jun only nodded. He barely had to move, as Jihoon's thrusts blew Seokmin on their own. This was a good thing, since Jun's energy was dwindling. The fire in his tummy was draining his muscles and mind.

Seokmin ended up climaxing near the end of Jihoon's five minutes. Jun felt like a puppet by then, being moved by Jihoon's cock and Seokmin's hands. His hips were almost to the floor and Seokmin's load had landed mostly on his face.

Wonwoo disregarded Jun's state and took his turn. He talked over Jun's whine, saying, "We were supposed to cum on him together."

"Can you blame me?" Seokmin responded.

Once Seokmin had gotten out from under Jun's head, Jun rested it on the floor. He faced the others, but his eyes were still closed. His hips were now on the floor too. Wonwoo set his hands next to Jun's shoulders to lean on.

"How are you doing, baby? Close?" Vernon asked.

Jun tried to say "fine," but it came out as a whiney moan. His head was in the clouds and the only thing tying him down was Wonwoo's cock in his ass.

"You good to blow me?" Vernon continued.

Jun nodded. He doesn't remember a time when he's felt this good, but the one thing on his mind was pleasing the others.

Vernon took Seokmin's place. Jun took his dick in his mouth and let the thrusts move him like last time.

"Look how beautiful he is, he's drooling." Vernon said, brushing the hair out of Jun's face.

Jun didn't know if he could last for Vernon to fuck him. Pressure was building up in his stomach and he didn't know when it would burst. But he couldn't disappoint them, so he needed to say something.

Jun got off of Vernon's cock and laid his head on his thigh. "I-I… I'm…"

"Close?" Vernon prompted. Jun nodded again.

Wonwoo lifted Jun's hips to wrap his index finger and thumb around Jun's base like a cock ring. The touch made Jun moan, but uncomfort was quickly settling in. He could feel himself throbbing.

"God, I wish we had toys." Jihoon muttered.

Vernon guided his cock back to Jun's mouth. Jun kept his head on his thigh and opened wide. He left Vernon to figure out how to please himself.

Five minutes was over quickly. But when Wonwoo pulled out, he kept his hand on him. Jun wasn't for certain, but he's assuming it was so he wouldn't cum. He didn't know the reason but it sure felt like something was stopping him from climaxing.

Jun's head went back to the floor when Vernon moved away. Vernon pushed in, and Jun whined loudly. His hand shot out to grab onto something, anything, and he caught purchase on the music stand.

Vernon froze inside of him. "Still good, angel?"

Jun nodded. Now he was at his breaking point. The amount of people made him sensitive. Vernon slowly started thrusting, his hands rubbing Jun's hips.

All Jun wanted was to cum.

Jun barely felt his body being turned to its side. His arms flopped over as he was shifted to his back. The change made Vernon hit his prostate more directly, and Jun couldn't keep in his noises. He sounded wrecked, even to himself.

Next thing Jun knew he was being coated in a warm, wet liquid. He peeled open his eyes to see that the three of them were jerking themselves off onto his front. Seokmin was by his head, petting his hair.

Afterwards was a haze. Kisses, tissues, being moved around, getting dressed. Jun was coherent when he was laid on the couch, but heard that they were letting him nap so he took the opportunity to do so. He needed it.

He woke late into the evening. He took his time waking up; it felt like he slept forever. With a quick look around, he found Jihoon was the only one still here.

Jun sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stared ahead at Jihoon's chair. His lower body had an odd feel to it, he couldn't describe it but knew it was because of what has happened today.

"Hoon," Jun said. He realized Jihoon had his headphones on, so he stood and walked to him. Jihoon startled once he saw him.

"Oh, you're up. Good now?" Jihoon asked, setting his headphones around his neck.

Jun nodded. "Where's the others?"

"They headed back. You're going home with me when I'm done." Jihoon told him.

Jun nodded again. He felt refreshed, but also like he was missing something.

Jihoon smiled. He gestured Jun to lean down, and kissed him once he did. It was soft and sweet.

"I'm almost done, pretty boy." Jihoon said.

Jun blushed slightly. He went back to the couch to wait. It only took a few minutes for Jihoon to finish up. In the car, Jun reminisced on what they had done and stole more kisses from Jihoon.

Jun ate dinner with Jihoon and a few others, then got ready for bed. Shortly after he had settled down, a knock sounded from his door.

It was Mingyu. He closed the door behind him, saying, "Hey, baby, have a good birthday?"

Jun sat up and nodded. "Yeah. You're not--" He cut himself off.

Mingyu sat on the bed. "I'm not what?"

Jun didn't know if the members he hasn't been with today knew about what he's done. He was about to ask if Mingyu was here to do the same thing.

Mingyu crawled closer. "You're gonna leave me hanging?" he asked, grinning.

Jun simply nodded. They looked at each other for a second before they closed the space between them. Jun gently cupped his face. He had a few favorite kissers, and Mingyu was one of them. He somehow knew how to take Jun apart.

Jun didn't notice somebody else come in until the bed dipped under another weight. They separated to find Seungkwan.

He smiled fondly at Jun. "When I heard everybody was giving you a special gift I couldn't be left out."

"Me either." Mingyu said.

Jun looked at the two of them, his eyes wide. He didn't know if he would survive another round.

Naturally, the last two members appeared at that time: Chan and Joshua. They didn't look too surprised to see the other two.

"Are we all thinking the same thing?" Seungkwan asked.

"That we had to do something too?" Joshua said.

Seungkwan smiled and nodded. He then turned to Jun, more serious, "If you want it, of course."

Jun felt himself nodding before he could even think. He backtracked once he realized he'd answered. "Yes, but… no teasing. I don't think I can take it."

They laughed. Mingyu kissed his cheek and asked, "The others too rough on you?"

Jun nodded once more.

"Oh, baby, come here." Chan cooed, stretching out his arms for a hug. He climbed into Jun's lap and looped his arms around his neck.

Jun looked at him with wide eyes. Chan smiled before kissing him. He was soft, but Jun could tell he was holding himself back.

"What do you want from us?" Mingyu asked, petting his hair.

Chan moved to his jaw so he could answer. "I don't know…" Jun started. He then remembered being told to speak up for himself more than once. "Maybe, um… somebody can eat me out? And I can help you guys too, you don't need to focus on me…"

"Dibs on eating him out." Joshua said.

Jun smiled. Chan pecked his cheek, then sat back to take part in the conversation.

"Oh, someone can blow him, too!" Mingyu said. "Wait! How about sixty-nine?"

Jun nodded. Mingyu called dibs, and Jun's heart skipped a beat.

"What, baby? You look worried." Mingyu said.

"No, it's fine… just, um… you're kinda really big, and, uh, scary." Jun told him, getting quieter the more he talked.

Mingyu chuckled. He kissed his forehead and said, "It's okay, honey, you don't have to blow me."

"Well, I still want to sixty-nine, just not you, I guess… I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll do it, don't feel bad--" Jun tried.

"Shh, shh, Jun, Junnie, stop." Mingyu cut him off. "I get it. It's okay, I still love you. You're okay. How about Seungkwan?"

Jun nodded slowly.

"Rude." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You know it's true, shut up." Mingyu said, playfully pushing him.

"I'll blow you." Chan offered.

Mingyu smiled. "Good. Ready, sweetheart?" he asked, turning to Jun.

Jun nodded once more. They sprang into action, and Jun let them do whatever. They pulled back the covers, and one of them was told to go get towels. They undressed him and positioned him on his side with one leg up. Jun helped them put the towel under his waist.

Joshua settled behind him and massaged his ass. Seungkwan took off his pants and underwear and sat in front of Jun to pump his cock. Jun closed his eyes and sighed. He liked the amount of hands on him, but actually seeing it was a bit overwhelming. Chan and Mingyu were behind him, petting any part of him they could reach.

"He's still all red." Joshua said. Jun could feel his breath on him. "Who fucked you?"

"Seokmin, Wonwoo… Jihoon, uh, Vernon." Jun answered.

"Holy fuck, baby." Seungkwan said. "You sure you still want ass play?"

"Mm-hmm." Jun hummed. He gasped when Joshua licked across his hole.

Seungkwan took him into his mouth, and he moaned. Jun grabbed at Seungkwan's thigh to bring him closer. Seungkwan grinned and moved. Jun kept his hand on his ass and began to blow him.

"He's so cute." Mingyu sighed.

It was hard to focus on one of them, Seungkwan or Joshua, but the constant pleasure was almost overwhelming. It was also hard to focus on pleasing Seungkwan.

"I wonder how fast he'll cum this time." Chan said.

"He doesn't want to be teased, so might be quick." Mingyu replied.

Just then, Joshua bit at his ass cheek right next to his hole. Jun got off of Seungkwan's cock to yelp, his leg jerking and accidentally hitting Seungkwan in the face.

"Jeez, what'd you do?" Mingyu asked after a moment of silence.

Seungkwan moved away, setting his hand on Jun's thigh. Jun could tell he was trying to hold in laughter. Jun hid his face in the pillows.

"I wasn't getting a good enough reaction." Joshua said.

Jun whined. "You're all so mean."

"Oh, baby, don't say that." Seungkwan said, rubbing his thigh.

"Talk like that will get you in trouble." Chan said close to his ear.

Jun opened his eyes to look at him. Trouble meant that he's bad, and he wants to be good. Chan lifted his head to sit behind him, setting his head on his thigh. Jun was reminded of earlier with Minghao.

"Let Josh and Seungkwan make you cum, then we'll praise you, okay?" Chan said.

Jun nodded. He nuzzled into Chan's thigh and spread his legs again. He's assuming the sixty-nine is over now, so he laid more on his stomach to give Joshua room.

"Sorry, angel. You're just so fun to play with." Joshua said. He licked him again, then pressed kisses around his hole.

Seungkwan started pumping his cock. Jun moaned and hid his face again. Chan pet his hair with one hand, the other taking Jun's to hold. Mingyu was still at his back, rubbing his side.

"Mhm, unph, I-I'm… I'm close." Jun stuttered out.

Both Joshua and Seungkwan became more determined to make him cum. Jun climaxed shortly after, the heat in his groin bursting and seeping through his veins. He held Chan's hand tightly.

"He's amazing." Joshua murmured.

Jun whined and curled into a ball. Seungkwan stopped him before he was completely covered so he could clean his cock with the towel. He then let Jun curl up and pulled the towel out from under him.

The three events today have exhausted Jun. He was almost asleep already, but he complained when Chan started moving out from under him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. If I'm gonna blow Mingyu I don't want to disturb you. You were so good, our baby boy." Chan told him, pressing a kiss to his head.

The others kissed around his body and complimented him. Jun blushed and hid his face once again. Chan replaced his thigh with a pillow. Jun's underwear was put back on, then they got to business.

Jun opened his eyes to see what they were doing. Chan was getting ready to blow Mingyu, like he said he would, and Seungkwan and Joshua were kissing. Jun grinned.

They left Jun alone while they got each other off, but not completely. They would hold his hand, pet his hair, rub his side and legs, and give small kisses if they were close. Jun's heart felt like it was going to explode.

He ended up falling asleep quickly with a smile on his face and his whole body warm with love.


End file.
